donde el fuego arde con mas pasion (one shot)
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: lucy y natsu se conocen desde siempre, entonces lucy se le quiere confesar a natsu hoy pero por una tormenta sus confesiones tomaron un giro mas apasionado /


es un dia soleado en magnolia, lucy se fue a buscar a natsu para almorzar juntos en su apartamento

*En el gremio*

Lucy buscaba por todas partes a natsu y no lo podia encontrar pero si ella sabia quien podia saber donde natsu estaba era la mejor amiga de natsu lisanna asi que fue a buscarla.

-disculpa lisanna por casualidad sabes donde esta natsu? :/ - ella le sonrio y despues le contesto con ternura. -si, el esta alado de la barra de bebidas hablando con happy- despues lucy le sonrio.

-gracias lisanna- lucy salio corriendo hacia la barra.

-NATSUUUU!- Ella lo abrazo salvajemente lo que provoco que el pobre mago de fuego se despertara de golpe -Lucy me asfixo..- lucy lo solto totalmente sonrojada-na-natsu... qui-quisieras...QUISIERAS ALMORZAR CONMIGO- la pobre maga estaba totalmete nerviosa su corazon estaba super acelerado.

-PUES CLARO LUCY!- el alivio que sintio la joven era enorme y luego partieron hacia el apartamento de lucy.

*en el apartamento*

lucy estaba en la cocina preparando una pasta de cuatro quesos mientras natsu dormia muy feliz de la vida...

-a ver... dice que debo poner la salsa blanca junto con el queso mozzarella derretido y despues otros dos quesos y de ultimo el parmesano- su concentracion estaba al maximo al igual que la felicidad que le brindaba preparar algo rico para su na-kun :3

la casa estaba inundada de un dulce arroma a pasta pomodoro y pasta de cuatro quesos. es que a natsu le gusta mas la pasta pomodora ya que tiene mas sabor... ahora preparaba la bebida que iba a ser malteada de chocolate con crema batida y chizpitas de fresa :).

-okey ahora lo que falta es que natsu y yo nos comamos todo esto y luego me confesare finalmente le dire que lo amo...- natsu ya se estaba levantando por ese delicioso aroma a su pasta favorita preparada por su persona favorita en su lugar favorito todo eso solamento porque lucy tenia que ver con todo.

-lucy eso se ve delicioso- ese comentario provoco que ella se sonrojara totalmente -natsu yo-yo te quiero decir algo...- natsu la miro fiajmente y luego lucy volvio a hablar -pues yo te... yo te a- en ese momento se fue la luz y se escuchaban trueno con la lluvia asotando las ventanas y los lamento del viento resoplando las ventanas mientra las cortinas bailaban al son de la tormenta...

-lucy sera mejor que nos acerquemos- dijo antes cojer las cobillas de la cama de lucy y arroparlos a ambos en el suelo. lucy se tropezo cuando ella iba acercandose a natsu, pero almenos estaban bajo la cobilla...

lucy estaba abajo de natsu con su falda y camiseta levantada y tambien su pelo desordenado en el suelo para colmo se le veian los panties al igual que los senos ya que no llevaba bracieles puestos hoy. el joven dragneel nunca se habia sentido tan exitado en toda su vida -natsu con respecto a lo queria contarte antes era que... te amo- natsu no lo podia creer primero la mujer de su vida le prepara su comida favorita despues se caen y ella esta semi desnuda abajo de el y ahora se le confiesa... -lucy yo tambien te amo...- despues empezaron a besarse salvajemente. sus cuerpos temblaban y cada uno de sus besos se volvia mas apasionado. jemidos de placer asotaban la habitacion y natsu ya solo estaba con sus boxer mientras lucy solo tenia sus panties.

natsu se quedo mirando los imenzos senos de lucy y luego empezo apretarlos, despues le acariciaba los pezones ella estaba temblando y gritando a natsu le encantaba causar ese tipo de reaccion en ella, natsu comenzo a recorer cada centimetro de los senos de lucy con su lengua hasta que comenzo a succionar los pezones de lucy con cada chupon mas fuerza. lucy cada vez gritaba mas fuerte. de un momento a otro lucy puso a natsu debajo de ella -jejeje ahora es tu turno- la maga estaba super exitada. comenzo a besar sus labios y despues bajo hacia el cuello. lucy empezo a jugar con el abdomen del chico con sus dedos cuando se canso de eso se fue diractamente hacia el miembro de natsu, comezo a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo despues de izquiera a derecha, natsu sudaba y temblaba como loco a lucy le gustaba esa cara de placer que ponia natsu asi que comenzo a bajarle sus boxer. despues comenzo a besarlo y despues a lamerlo lento hasta que -lucy porfavor ahhh... chu-chupalo- lucy estaba complacida con esa frase pues ella estaba esperando que le dieran el permiso -natsu despues no te quejes- comenzo a chupar lento y de paso lamerlo, despues fue yendo cada vez mas rapido y mas profundo. natsu no paraba de gemir. lucy se aparto de el y tiro el piso con las piernas abiertas mientras se lamia los labios y se peinaba el cabello -natsu porfavor jodeme la virginidad- el no pudo evitar saltar imediato hacia donde ella.

empezo a frotar a lucy con su miembro para despues introducirlo, lucy solto un par de lagrimas lo que hizo que natsu se asustara. lucy lo miro -no importa natsu... continua- el continuo, comenzo lento y despues su cuerpo le exijia mas velocidad lo cual el cuerpo de lucy sentia tambien asi que fue yendo mas rapido, lucy lo pijizcaba mientras gritaba-nats... aaaaaaah- se sepaararon y se quedaron mirandose luego se dieron un beso.

-te amo lucy-

-tambien te amo na-kun-

se durmieron y cuando despertaron volvio la luz y la lluvia habia parado...

*24 meses despues*

lucy y natsu llevaban dos años de casados y tenian una hija llamada Nashi Dragneel Heartfillia.

-nashi ten cuidado si te caes-

-lucy no te preocupes ella sabe lo que hace-

-pero na-kun... apenas es una bebe...-

-pero tambien es hija de el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail-

-no seas tan presumido na-kun-

-pero es cierto- lucy se acerco a natsu y le beso la frente

-te amo na-kun-

-tambien te amo lucy- se iban a dar un beso pero...

-HEY, y a mi no me quieren?!- nashi se habia metido en el medio de los dos...

-te amamos nashi-chan- luego se dieron un abrazo y le besaron la mejilla a nashi , natsu a la derecha y lucy a la izquierda.

-na-kun... estaremos por siempre juntos los tres cierto-

-claro lucy, por siempre-

-si mami si papi nosotros tres por siempre-

**el fin**


End file.
